Seven Minutes In Heaven
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: Seven minutes....Byakuya and Rukia....extremely drunk.....nothing's going to happen, right? Contains other crack pairings because...well, they're drunk o.O Rating MA.
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. There's this part in the story that I still have to write so I'm going to upload part by part(four in total), that should buy me some time ^___^ Here's part one of Seven Minutes In Heaven, along with part two. It is actually a one shot but I tend to write really long one-shots.

Yes, this might get confusing, but you'll soon realize there's a pattern in the way the story is written.

**Note: **This story is MA+, meaning more mature than what I write...I've tried some new stuff...all in the name of practice (winkwink).

* * *

** Part 1**

"Rukia-sama?"

Byakuya groggily opened his eyes, immediately shutting them when sunlight hit him directly on the eyes, blinding him. He slowly lifted a hand to cover his eyelids to further protect his eyes from the harsh bright light, numbly wondering why his reflexes were so slow. He was normally quite alert and active at the time of getting up not being much of a sleeper as it were. But for some reason, today he felt so disoriented.

"Rukia-sama?"

He finally registered where the voice was coming from. A servant was standing outside of his room, probably asking for something. Though he could hardly get what the person was saying since it felt like his ears were plugged with wool.

He tried to answer back but his mouth felt too dry. It felt like his entire throat was filled with hot sand.

_Water._

He made the mistake of opening his eyes once again, resulting in the sunlight hitting them harshly, bringing back a headache so fierce he felt like groaning in pain.

Byakuya cautiously tried opening his eyes again, ignoring the pinprick pain, and focused straight up on his bedroom ceiling.

He frowned upon seeing it, it wasn't the familiar design he knew of. This ceiling was cream colored, with hand-painted Sakura blossoms on it, not the plain off-white he was used to gazing at when in bed.

Why wasn't he in his room? Byakuya wasn't exactly sure- since he had only been there twice in his entire lifetime -but this ceiling pattern was vaguely familiar to the one in Rukia's room. He turned his head, wincing slightly when a stab of pain shot through his brain.

_I should have not done that._

His eyes caught onto a dresser that was not his, he didn't even have one in his room. It was light-pink with a dozen different bottles on top. A large stuffed toy sat on it that resembled a rabbit.

Realization struck. _Of course._

It was Rukia's room, which only confused him more. What was he doing sleeping in her room? Why wasn't he in his own room? Did something happen? He realized with a tinge of irritation that he _had_ no recollection of ever entering this room. He couldn't even place a particular time when he _had_ entered the room. He tried to think past his blinding headache to remember what had happened but his mind came up blank.

The last thing he could recall was him being at the Valentines Day Bash, leaning against a horribly decorated wall and quietly sipping his fruit punch, wondering what the hell he was doing there in the first place. After that, it was just one big blank. Emptiness.

And now he had a blinding hangover and no idea how he had got it in the first place.

The servant had probably given up after not getting a reply. Byakuya moved to sit up, still puzzling over the missing memory. He vaguely wondered why his body felt so heavy- even sitting up was a difficult task for him- when he suddenly froze.

Someone had moaned loudly near him and Byakuya could suddenly feel smooth skin rub against his waist in a way that felt disconcerting but oddly pleasant. He realized that the weight on top of him was neither a covering nor his own body feeling heavy. With his heart beating twice as fast, he slowly looked down and felt the air leave his lungs.

She was partially on top of him, her head resting on his bare chest, her short black hair splayed on him. The previous movement he had felt had been her arm, which was now wrapped possessively around his waist. A flimsy sheet covered the both of them; low enough to reveal the female's creamy back and the parts of his torso that weren't covered by her.

He could feel her breasts pressed against his body, nipples noticeably erect. His eyes widened considerably when he felt himself react to that discovery. Heat rushed to his cheeks as mortification overcame him.

His first realization was that he was _completely_ naked and sleeping with an _equally_ naked female who he _probably_ had made love to.

His second realization was that that equally naked female whom he had probably made love to was none other than Rukia.

"Oh…my…God…"

* * *

********************

Byakuya looked around the decorated hall with a mixture of disgust and boredom. The entire hall had been decorated from top to bottom with varying degrees of red; bright red tinsel, crimson hearts, red balloons, dark red crepe paper, red streamers, the works.

He thanked whoever had dissuaded Matsumoto Rangiku from using red lights as well. It already resembled the inside of a butcher house, thanks to her _amazing_ decorating skills. Hopefully a crazy lunatic with a bloody butcher's knife would burst through the door any second and 'stop' Lieutenant Matsumoto from decorating any future parties.

He took the last sip from his plastic cup, standing against an equally red wall, idly listening to the current music being blasted off from stereos brought from the real world. From what he had heard, the singer's name was Britney Spears. The woman obviously had a thing for vulgarity. Though he could not blame anyone for liking her songs, they were a little catchy…just a little.

He really did not want to be here. He could, instead, be working, finishing all the paperwork in his office, paperwork that had _actually _been assigned to his lieutenant but had obviously not been done on time. Or he could be training with Senbonzakura, working on his flash-step. He had not practiced in weeks.

Or better yet, he could be sleeping; it would, _at least,_ be more productive than this.

To be frank, Valentines Day was a festival that a person like him had no need of. He was in no mood to get a new interest and never would be. To him, it was just another day of the year. So why he was forced to attend the annual Valentines Day Bash like every other hormone-driven shinigami was beyond him.

Byakuya swept a glance at the people who had gathered. All the captains and lieutenants were present, as well as some of their more party-happy squad members. Lieutenant Matsumoto was with her usual drinking group, which included his own lieutenant and the captain from the 8th squad. From the looks of it, they were competing against each other to see who could drink more. No one was winning.

"More punch, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya looked to his left to see the lieutenant from the 12th squad holding a tray of plastic cups. He picked one off the tray and thanked her (though he doubted she heard it, considering the loud music), turning back to resume his shinigami-watch. The lieutenant silently passed by him to hand everyone else a cup.

There were some additional people at the party as well this year. Shihoin Yoroichi was there, gulping down her punch and dancing at the same time, too drunk to notice half of her drink was spilling on the floor around her.

_And that is why the Shihoin clan has fallen._

Byakuya disdainfully looked away from her. He skimmed past the sea of dancing bodies, again searching for someone in particular who he had been keeping an eye on. His gaze landed on Rukia for the umpteenth time.

She was standing with a group of females, her side facing him. She took a sip from her punch while animatedly talking to them.

He was happy to note that at least she was not drunk, unlike everyone else. It may be okay for any other person to get drunk at parties but for nobility, it was just not allowed. Some would consider it scandalous. Nobles are meant to be examples for society, no exceptions. He was proud of the fact that even at a party, Rukia did not forget her place.

The music changed to a faster beat and he again looked away from her when she started to move her body to the beat, most notably her hips.

He had been doing that a lot, searching her out after every five minutes to check on her. He figured the main reason he even went to such distasteful events in the first place was to keep an eye on his adopted sister. Trouble and Rukia usually went hand in hand, previous incidents had taught him that.

He mentally sighed at her choice of clothing. He knew the event called for it, but did she have to wear a dress like that? It was too short for his liking, too minimal to even be called a dress. Even though he had noticed how every other female was also wearing similar clothing, the red was too noticeable. He did not like the attention it got from the male members in the hall.

He quickly scanned the room for another person. Kurosaki was standing a few meters away from him, and as Byakuya had predicted, his eyes were glued to Rukia's back. It annoyed the hell out of him.

The substitute shinigami and his other sidekicks had also been invited to the bash, which Byakuya had extremely opposed to. He did not have much of a problem with the rest of his group as he had with the orange haired brat. The kid should know his place. If Rukia had been interested in him she would _not_ be standing on the other side of the room talking to other females with her _back_ faced to him. Was it so difficult for him to take the hint?

But he looked too drunk to even consider that, the kid couldn't even hold his drink without spilling it.

Byakuya kept looking at the orange-haired shinigami, forcing him to look his way. He did after a moment and Byakuya took that opportunity to give him the deadliest look he could manage, a look that clearly said _touch her and you die._

It surprisingly worked. Despite how drunk he was, Kurosaki visibly gulped and looked away from them both, focusing on what one of his lackeys was saying.

Byakuya resisted to urge to smirk on his victory and took a sip from his punch. He frowned and looked inside his cup, the taste was even better than the last one. He quickly gulped down the rest of it, moving away from his place to search for more.

* * *

**A/N: **Realize how I first mentioned the present and then the past?


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** Keep reading ^^ Oh and MO-as-in-MOronic beta-read all the parts that did not have smut XD God bless her

* * *

** Part 2**

"Rukia-sama?"

Rukia barely registered her name being called. The voice sounded so distant. And her eyelids felt _so_ heavy. Like someone had placed weights on them, or glued them shut. She ignored the sound and happily drifted back to sleep.

"Rukia-sama?"

"_What is it!?" _was what she wanted to spit out but her mouth felt too dry to open. Come to think of it, her throat felt dry too. It felt so sandy. The voice was nearer this time.

She felt annoyed on being disturbed. She had been in such a delicious slumber, feeling so warm snuggled up against her warm and smooth pillow. She really didn't care if she had work today, or the next day, or the day after that; she just wanted to stay like this forever, feeling safe and comfortable. She didn't hear the voice again and thankfully resumed sleeping.

But the thirst she felt kept jostling her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it when sunlight hit her eyes like daggers. A moan resounded at the back of her throat and her arm instinctively tightened around her soft pillow for comfort. If only you could _murder _sunlight. _Stupid sunlight, I hate you. Just die._

_Are pillows supposed to be this hard?_

Rukia sluggishly pondered whether pillows were supposed to radiate heat as well. She could feel a cold draft on her back but her front was strangely warm, and the heat definitely wasn't coming from her.

She tried to recall ever owning such a strange pillow, one that could give off heat. It was sort of oddly shaped as well, not rectangular at all. She vaguely wondered why the texture felt so different. Hell, she could even say it felt like skin.

_Pah, as if. _

"Oh…my…God…"

Rukia opened her eyes at the rough, foreign voice. She ignored the roaring headache the action caused and suddenly froze.

Her eyes focused on skin…creamy skin.

Skin that did not belong to her.

She frowned and tried to sit up, her gaze hazily travelling upwards on that skin. She took in a smooth bare chest, prominent collarbones, an Adam's apple, a chin, lips, a straight nose and stopping on a set of steel-grey eyes.

She kept looking into those eyes, her brain slowly piecing the body parts together. She registered how confused those eyes looked, probably mirroring her own rising confusion. It took her some time, but she was able to finally form an image.

Her reaction was _very_ prompt after that.

"OHMYGOD!!"

* * *

********************

Rukia swayed her hips to the new beat, drinking the last sip of her punch and crumpling it in her hand.

"Whoops!"

She quickly dodged a random shinigami that was tumbling towards her from hitting her straight on, swiveling to the left. The drunken shinigami collided with the person next to her, spilling his drink on him. Rukia couldn't help laughing.

Inoue giggled uncontrollably beside her, pointing at the two shinigami who were beginning to shout at each other. "Haha, Kuchiki-san, look at that! Two guys are out-singing each other!"

Rukia laughed, "Inoue, why do you sound drunk?"

The other girl spun haphazardly, clumsily falling into the arms of a male shinigami. She giggled again and got off him, much to his obvious dismay. "'Cos I am!"

Rukia raised her hands to her head, moving her body to the beat of the music. "God, I love these Valentines Bashes."

She did a full turn like Inoue- except with more control- and abruptly stopped mid-way, her gaze locked onto something. Her eyes widened so much she thought they would bulge out of their sockets. She blindly flapped her arm to grab onto Inoue's sleeve, her eyes hooked onto the scene in front of her. "Hey hey, look at that."

Inoue followed Rukia's gaze and drunkenly gasped. Both the girls looked at the spectacle with their mouths wide open. Rukia blinked a couple of times, unsure of whether to believe it.

"Is he?"

"Yeeeeeah"

"You sure it's him?"

Inoue narrowed her eyes, ridiculously turning her head 90 degrees to one side. She nodded in the exact same angle, making it seem like she was shaking her head. "Yep, that's Cap'in Kuchiki."

Rukia stood transfixed, staring at her brother.

Making out with a girl.

A girl! Making out! _Her brother! Making out!! _

He was sitting on a love seat, one of his legs bent at the knee on the sofa, the girl straddling his hips as he kissed her, not too sweetly. His hair was unbound from his Kenseiken, partially falling on his face and past his shoulders. He had also disposed of his scarf and gloves.

A whole group of females, all blissfully drunk by the looks of it, were hovering around where he was sitting, draped on the back and arms of the love seat, egging him on. Some of them even had their hands reaching out to touch him, fingers sifting through his hair, hands splayed on his upper back. Some of the even raunchier ones had their hands lower than that too. He didn't seem to mind even a bit.

"Boy, Byakuya sure knows how ta be a party-animal when he's dead drunk," Ichigo said with a hint of a drunkard's accent as he walked up to them. He handed Rukia another cup of punch, spilling half of it on the floor. "Saw your hands free."

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia gave him a thankful smile, which he returned with an even larger one, and resumed looking at Byakuya.

Man, she just couldn't even believe it, even though she was seeing it first hand. He was bloody _kissing _a female. _Him_, her stuck up adopted brother who would rather _eat_ his left leg than do anything un-noble-like. Who had never been interested in any female after his wife's death some fifty-something years ago. _Him!_

Rukia smirked. This was so going to be the stuff of legends. Captain of the sixth squad and 28th head of the highest noble clan, shit-drunk and kissing a random girl. And not just some peck on the cheek, no. A full on French kiss! Tongue and all! They seemed to be in the throes of passion.

Oho, no other Valentines Day bash had _ever_ been this interesting. Wait till the elders got a load of this!

And surprisingly he was a pretty good kisser, Rukia noticed with raised eyebrows. His face was just the right angle, his mouth moving against hers at just the right pace. He seemed to know what to do at the right moment. And the girl seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. She couldn't seem to get her hands off of him.

Well, if Rukia thought about it, then how could he not be good at it? The man was freakin' perfect at everything. It was like in his blood, prerequisite to being a noble or something.

But to be good at _kissing _as well? Wasn't that a bit too fishy? If Rukia had not known any better she would have said he'd been practicing.

She watched him as his hand in her hair suddenly pulled to the right, slanting her face to deepen the kiss. He used his other hand to cup her chin, urging her lips closer, slipping his tongue inside her open mouth once again. Even though the music was ear-jarringly loud, Rukia still could tell she moaned. Her hips grinding into him made it obvious.

He left her mouth to move downwards, kissing her jaw line, tilting her face to expose her neck. The girl readily obliged, arching herself into his chest. He went lower, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her skin. The girl gripped onto the front of his haori so hard her knuckles appeared white. Her eyebrows were knitted as she bit her lip. Each time his lips would connect with her skin her eyebrows would twitch.

Rukia gulped, a disconcerting feeling beginning to grip her. She really didn't know why but, the whole image in front of her; of the girl's neck craned, eyes closed in ecstasy as her brother kissed her neck, of his ebony hair loosely framing his face, falling in front of one eye and spilling onto her smooth skin.

It was rather erotic.

His face was turned towards Rukia so she took the chance to properly look at him. She froze when their eyes surprisingly met. She had been too engrossed with the whole kissing scene to notice that he had paused as well, his lips next to the girl's collarbone and was _looking straight back at her. _

_How long has he been looking at me?_

His eyes were an almost black, darker than their usual shade of grey. Rukia couldn't look away from them; it was as if he was holding onto her gaze, forcing her to not to look away, beckoning her to watch him. He kissed that girl's neck again, never breaking eye-contact with Rukia, intensely looking at her while his lips moved up the other girl's throat.

Rukia unknowingly held her breath, her heartbeat racing. Her own throat started to tingle, as if her body was reacting to what she was seeing. She didn't know why- maybe because of the way he was looking at her- but it felt like _she_ was the one he was touching, the one he was _kissing_.

She didn't feel like the spectator anymore.

She felt like the _player_.

He opened his mouth wider, his tongue coming out to lick her skin once. A long, slow stroke. He deliberately took his time, as if he couldn't part with her skin. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt herself react to his tongue, a weird sensation beginning to form somewhere low in her body. It made her want to move her body, touch something.

She was suddenly feeling too warm, even in her strapless, above-the-knee dress. The air seemed to compressed for comfort. Too hot. _Too charged_.

Why was it getting so difficult to breathe?

He kept his gaze on Rukia while his mouth lazily travelled upwards; leaving a trail of hot, open-mouth kisses on the girl's alabaster skin. Her breathing became shallower as he kissed her jaw-line again, tracing the shape of her jaw with the tip of his tongue, slowly creeping towards the edge of her mouth.

Her breath caught when he hovered an inch from her mouth, looking at Rukia with a tiny smirk. His smirk grew wider as he moved back a little, away from her mouth.

Irritation abruptly built up inside of her. Her heart pulsed loudly against her chest as she waited, silently urging him on, to do the inevitable. Kiss her.

_Kiss me._

His lips suddenly connected with the girl's and he kissed her passionately, not breaking eye-contact with Rukia while doing it. She hungrily kept looking at him, watching as he tilted the girl's face, slipping his tongue out to roam it on her lips once before sliding past them into her mouth.

She couldn't take it anymore. Rukia slowly closed her eyes, a tiny moan escaping her lips before she could help it.

"Are ya okay, Rukia?"

Rukia jumped on hearing Ichigo's voice, the fog that had been numbing her mind instantly disappearing.

She immediately blushed and turned away, mortified at her reaction. What the hell had she been doing exactly?

Had she been getting off on watching her brother kiss another girl?

_Gross_!

How could she be affected by something as weird as that!? When had she become a pervert!?

She quickly gulped down her drink to cool off. But _oh, _was she affected by it. Her whole body was on fire. Every nerve in her body was charged.

And oh was she aroused, so v_ery _aroused. She shut her legs to cut off the sensations her body was feeling.

But it felt so _good._

A cool shiver passed down the length of her body after she downed her drink and she gratefully relished on the coolness of it, her temperature coming down to normal.

"Ladies and lovers! Your attention please!"

Rukia turned around at the sound of Matsumoto's voice over the microphone, stumbling slightly as she did so. The sudden cooling off got her a bit sluggish. She shook the feeling off and focused her attention back on Matsumoto.

The woman was standing on the platform, a bottle half full of alcohol in her hand. Renji was standing beside her with a cardboard box. From the looks of his flushed cheeks, he was equally gone. The 10th squad lieutenant continued when a sizeable majority of the crowd was looking her way.

"Well, ash ya' know, today'sh valentine'shhhh day!" she said with a happy squeal you only acquire after drinking too much.

Most of the shinigami hooted appreciatively at that. Matsumoto drunkenly gestured everyone to be quiet, putting a finger to her lips.

"Okay, shush shush SHUUUUUUUUUSH! Now, Ash I wash shayin', since it'sh Valentine's day, I think it would be nicshe if we all play a li'l game. Jolly fun I tell you. It's called 'Sheven Minutes IN HEAAAAAAAVEN!'"

More hooting and whistling. Rukia joined in, using her fingers to whistle loudly, laughing loudly afterwards. Hell yeah, she loved this game!

"Well, looksh like shum of you lot know but faw those of you who don't know how ta play; I call out a female'shh name from the list I have 'ere (takes out a scroll from between her bosom) and pick outta random male name from this box 'ere. Those two will be locked in one of the rooms on that shide of the hall for shhheven minutes where they can do WHATEVER they want."

She suddenly cracked an evil grin, wagging a finger at them. "And I mean _whatever they want_."

"YAY!" Rukia says with a giggle, jumping to hug Inoue. "Fun game!"

Inoue smiled. "Kuch'ki san…why do you sound drunk?" Rukia smiled dreamily at her.

"Wonder who I get paired with," Ichigo said beside her. He grinned at Rukia and she smiled back. Matsumoto tapped the microphone.

"Firsht one; Shihoin Yoroichi with," she took out a chit from the cardboard box, taking her time while doing it.

"I feel bad for the poor sucker who'll get paired up with that chick," Ichigo said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

"KUROSHAKI ICHIGO!!" Matsumoto finally announced.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted, doing a double take. People all around him hooted appreciatively, encouraging him with their raunchy advice. "Wait..."

Yoroichi suddenly appeared on Ichigo's right, hooking an arm with his and dragging him towards the rooms to the left of the hall.

"Shall we play master student?" Yoroichi asked with a maniacal smirk. "What do ya wanna be?"

"No wait!...uh…can I be master?" he asked hopefully.

"NEXT ONE: Shoi Fon aaaaaand…MY CAP'N!" Matsumoto said with a giggle.

"No! I am NOT participating," Hitsugaya said loudly with a furious glare at his lieutenant, standing a little far off from Rukia. Soi Fon standing by his side suddenly grasped his shoulder, leaning to whisper something in his ear. Even at this distance Rukia could easily see the boy-captain's blush. Matsumoto heartily clapped when the two quietly went into a room.

"Okay, next-_hiccup- _oops, up, and I'll shay it all at once; Inoue Ori'me with Hish'gi Shuuhei, Kuch'ki Rukia and..ooh, this'd be good, Cap'n Kuch'ki and Cap'n Uno'na with Ayash'ga Yumi..mi…ah fuck, FEATHER BOY!"

Rukia stood rooted to her spot, eyes wide. She swallowed with difficulty. Had she heard it right?

"Oh! Go to third base!" said someone to her right. That was one of the nicer remarks she had heard from the people around her. More crude ones had involved words like 'pussy' and 'cunt'. Safe to say, she knew what the people wanted from her.

A hand suddenly grabbed hold of Rukia's wrist from behind. The swish of a captain's robe passed by her and she felt herself being pulled ahead. She looked past the slender, long fingers clasped around her wrist to the number six printed on the back of the white haori he was wearing, to the head of long ebony hair that silkily passed by his shoulders as he walked to their destination.

Byakuya turned his face around to meet her gaze, his lips suddenly forming a lazy smirk. The image of his lips on her skin as he did what he had been doing to that girl flashed across her mind.

_God did she want him_.

* * *

**A/N: **Similarly, I changed point-of-views. The next one is Byakuya's POV (squeal all you fangirls XD Especially me).

That's all I have for now, hopefully you enjoyed those parts, there's still half left ^^ Till the next time I update, here's a small sneak-preview:

**********

"I wonder what they expect us to do," he whispered, his face coming nearer to hers. He noticed her gaze had lowered to look at his lips.

"What do people normally do in such a situation?"

"They mostly kiss," she supplied, her voice coming out a little breathless, her face inching closer.

Byakuya transferred his hands to her waist, effortlessly lifting her up and setting her on the desk. He couldn't help but notice how that movement caused her slinky red dress to ride up her bare thighs, showing more of that tantalizing smooth skin he had been fantasizing about all night.

She opened her mouth again. "They normally kiss but they sometimes-"

"I've been watching you the whole time," he interrupted suddenly, his finger on her lips. She stopped to look at him.

His finger moved down her mouth, pushing her lower lip down before letting go to trace her jaw, her chin. Going downwards along her slender throat.

"I really do not know why… maybe it's the dress but," His lifted his finger to place his hand on her knee.

"I just _cannot_ seem to keep my hands off of you."

**********


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **I feel almost shameful updating this after months. I'm really sorry for the long pause. I was supposed to upload the remaining two parts at the same time a long time back but I got interrupted with exams and the last part is still giving me some difficulty. So I'm only uploading the third part for now. I've really missed you guys, so I had to post something (hugs all of you lovable people).

Sooooo.....this story is rated MA. And all the nasty stuff starts from this part. I've tried something completely new here and trust me, this is MA. So be warned.

That aside I want to dedicate this chapter and the next to Wynn12. She dedicated some smut for me in my time of need, and even though she might not need it, I want to repay the favor XD

I have no beta-reader, so PLEASE ignore any mistakes in spelling or grammar that will definitely be there. Anyways, CHEERS!

* * *

**Part 3**

Byakuya turned off the water tap and reached for the towel. He wiped his face dry and then proceeded to look at his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't look so different, except for the pinkish tinge around the rim of his eyes. Whatever drug he had consumed did not have the usual side effects. The hangover didn't even seem to last long. His gaze slid down to his neck, falling on the bruise over his pulse point. He recalled how he had gotten that.

He closed his eyes, feeling an unfamiliar heat creep to his cheeks. His grip tightened on the edge of the marble counter as he forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down.

The second his mind had cleared and he had realized who was sleeping with him in his bed, it had all come back. What happened during the Valentines Bash, what happened during those seven minutes, what happened _after _it…it had all come flooding back.

_As his eyes stayed glued to Rukia's naked back the part of his memory which he had been unable to recall a moment before came surging back. Like a head-on collision. One second it was all blank, the next it wasn't. He remembered it all, everything. And when it came back to him he felt himself going through something he hadn't gone through in a long time; a panic attack. _

_Realizing she had woken up by his spoken words, his whole body froze up. Every previous thought flew right out of his head and all he could register was his erratic heartbeat and the person on top of him. His senses heightened as adrenaline shot through his veins. His skin tingled where it touched hers. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion. _

_Even his own thoughts. Somehow, the thought to run, the urge to flee, wasn't getting to his brain._

_Even when Rukia had taken her time to look at him and then had calmly kept staring into his eyes for two whole minutes, he could do nothing besides feel his heart nearly spilling out of his chest. Despite desperately wanting to run away and hide in some dark corner for the mortification that was somehow the only emotion he could grasp, he couldn't seem to get moving, as if paralyzed to the spot._

_Rukia's sudden scream fixed that. She quickly scrambled away from him, opening her bathroom door and slamming it behind her. Byakuya quickly jumped off the bed as well. The silk sheet slipped off him, reminding him that he was completely and utterly naked. _

_He scooped up his shinigami pants and put it on, quickly scanning the room for the sash that would tie his pants, his cheeks heating up when his gaze fell on the black lace underwear that had been thrown recklessly on the floor. He quickly looked elsewhere._

_He caught sight of his obi lying on the bed and bent down to pick it up, freezing when he saw what was underneath._

_The dark red stain seemed to be staring back at him. His mouth fell open as he let his sash slip from his fingers._

Byakuya put his head in his hands, his face flushed, that horrible feeling eating him from the inside.

Dammit, she had been a virgin. _A virgin_. What had he _done_?

He wished he had come to his senses before they had entered that room in the hall.

If only things had stopped there. If only…

* * *

********************

Byakuya followed Rukia inside one of the rooms, closing the door behind him when they both had entered. The room was an office, with a large wooden desk and chair placed to the left of the room. The lights were switched off, moonlight filtering from the windows being the only source of light.

He turned the lock with a resounding click, looking at Rukia's silhouette standing next to the desk, her back faced to him. He looked her up and down, taking in her bare shoulders and arms, her slender curves in that tiny dress and her perfectly shaped legs.

He couldn't help but admire her body and the smoothness of her white, porcelain skin. It was just so perfect. _She _was just so perfect. He couldn't help but wonder how soft to touch she was either. He smirked and walked up to her with soundless footsteps.

"I did not know of this game before, did you?"

Rukia turned around to face him, her head tilting up to meet his gaze. He stopped a foot from her. "Yes, I do. It's a common game in the real world. They play it a lot."

He smiled slyly, bending down to place his hands on the desk behind her, trapping her with his arms.

"I wonder what they expect us to do," he whispered, his face coming nearer to hers. He noticed her gaze had lowered to look at his lips.

"What do people normally do in such a situation?"

"They mostly kiss," she supplied, her voice coming out a little breathless, her face inching closer.

Byakuya transferred his hands to her waist, effortlessly lifting her up and setting her on the desk. He couldn't help but notice how that movement caused her slinky red dress to ride up her bare thighs, showing more of that tantalizing smooth skin he had been fantasizing about all night. _Unknowingly _fantasizing about.

She opened her mouth again. "They normally kiss but they sometimes-"

"I have been watching you the whole time," he interrupted suddenly, his finger on her lips. She stopped to look at him.

His finger moved down her mouth, pushing her lower lip down before letting go to trace her jaw.

"I thought I was only doing it to keep an eye out for you, doing my duty by watching over you but…"His finger slid over her chin, going downwards along her pale, slender throat.

"I could not keep my eyes off of you," he confessed, his finger idly tracing the shape of her collarbone before moving down the center of her chest. "I wonder why I could not do that; keep my eyes off of you."

"Really?" she murmured, closing her eyes, her mouth partially open. Her back arched under his roaming touch.

"It seems I have been fooling myself," Byakuya said. "We both know this has nothing to do with duty. And you know what, Rukia?"

Rukia shivered as his hand went down her stomach. "What?" Byakuya continued, his voice turning huskier.

"I really do not know why… maybe it's the dress but," His lifted his finger to place his hand on her knee.

"You look…" His hand moved inwards.

"…so…" Her breathing became heavier.

"…_utterly…_" His hand inched closer.

"…irresistible…" _Closer._

"…in it."

"Ah!" Rukia gasped, as he slid a finger over her underwear, right above her entrance. He leaned in to press his lips against her ear, his finger stroking her through the cloth.

"I just _cannot_ seem to keep my hands off of you," he whispered.

She sucked in more air when his finger suddenly slid under the lacy cloth, touching sensitive flesh. Her hands quickly moved away from the desk, one moving to thread into his hair while the other gripped onto his shoulder. A small sound escaped from her lips.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes tightly shut. Her head tilted upwards towards the ceiling as his head creeped down. Her voice came out breathless. "Then what…was that scene about…with that girl?"

He leaned in to kiss her neck before lightly biting her skin, his finger moving over her warm flesh, already wet with need. He slowly moved towards that hidden spot just above her entrance, his lips curving into a smile when she moaned again. "That? Oh, that little display was only for your benefit."

He bent lower to kiss the base of her throat. "Did it affect you?" he asked nonchalantly, his tongue flicking over her skin.

Her reply came out rushed, "no."

He chuckled softly, his finger finding her clit. She gasped loudly as her whole body jerked, her hands gripping on to him tightly.

"You're lying, aren't you?" He slowly rubbed it, lubricating it from the wetness on his fingers. Her back arched as a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Yes," she said between heavy breaths.

Another finger joined the first, moving in slow, lazy circles. She moaned again, pulling Byakuya with her as she laid back down on the desk, her hands still clenched onto his hair and shoulder. Her nails dug into his skin with every movement his fingers made.

"Then you should be punished, no?"

"Ah! Yes!" she cried, her voice raw. Her body arched towards him as his fingers shifted to move up and down, his pace gradually increasing. She unknowingly lifted her hips, grinding into his hand. "Oh _please yes!"_

"Jesus, you're so wet," his voice was ragged. Her warmth pooled into his hand as his fingers slid along her slick flesh. Fuck, he did not know he could be so aroused by it, by how hot and ready she was for him, by how her body writhed with pleasure.

And her moans, Jesus _Christ_ they turned him on so bad. Even that girl's moans had not affected him the way hers were undoing him. Anymore and he would lose whatever restraint he had on himself.

This game was getting a bit too difficult to play.

"Ah…more…dammit _yes!_" Her grip tightened as her moans increased.

Byakuya lifted one of her smooth legs and bent down to softly kiss her inner thigh, his fingers still working diligently, his movements getting faster and faster. He felt himself again react to her pleasured moan.

He opened his mouth to lick her skin, tasting the sweet and salty flavor of it. "God, I want you so bad, Rukia." His mouth travelled inwards, kissing and licking each inch of skin that came his way, his back hunching lower and lower. "I've always wanted you. No one else-"

"Captain Kuchiki and Rukia-san, time's up!" came a sudden voice form behind the door, followed by two loud knocks. Both Byakuya and Rukia froze by the interruption.

"Dammit," Byakuya muttered against her bare leg, his mouth inches from where his fingers were. He was so bloody _close. Fuck those bastards for interrupting!_

Rukia groaned in frustration as he pulled his hand away. Byakuya looked down at her splayed form on the wooden desk, her chest heaving up and down as she panted heavily. Sweat glistening on the soft skin above her dress.

He placed one hand above her shoulder on the desk as he bent over her, licking his other wet hand while he looked into her eyes. Even in the dim light he could see the desire in them. He stopped licking her warmth off his fingers to bend even lower till their noses touched. His hair splayed around their faces like a black veil.

"I am not done with you yet."

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was the third part to the looong oneshot. I'm sadly not in the mood for writing smut, and the fourth part demands that I write it. So if you guys can, I don't know, threaten me or something? Or motivate me, I might be able to write it. Please o.O

Funny, did that seem like seven minutes to you? Didn't seem like seven minutes for me. I'm telling you, that guy who interrupted them was probably waiting for the right moment...bloody perv. Oh and yes, even I didn't like Byakuya kissing another woman. She'll probably die a horrid death by the end of the party or something XD

Bya!


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I'm really very very sorry for this extremely late update. But yes! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!

Anyway, as I've recently mentioned on my profile page, I will now only post mature rated chapters on my LiveJournal account. The fourth and final chapter to this story is on my LJ account as well. I've provided the link in my profile page.

Thank you so much for liking this story uptil now. Your reviews were awesome, they were the highlight of my days. I love you all :3 Hope you enjoy the last chapter as well. Do tell me if it was good.

-Katze


End file.
